


In Our Kitchen

by Kinkykingliam



Series: TRR AU [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-14 19:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14143023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: Drake wakes up to a face, really close to his. Luca invites over someone very special to him for Drake to meet and Riley makes a decision about hers and Luca’s future. Welcome to Breakfast at Riley’s.





	In Our Kitchen

I grab the spatula resting on the counter, flipping pancakes as Luca comes out of his room, rubbing his eyes. He looks to me and then jumps a little when he sees Drake, snoring on the couch. Laughing quietly,

“Go wake him up love, the pancakes are almost done.”

Luca grins devilishly, slowly walking up to a sleeping Drake. He leans down a little, his face inches from Drake’s face.

“Hey! Mr. Drake! Wake up! My mama made pancakes!” Luca says loudly

Drake lets out a grunt, making Luca and myself chuckle. Luca turns to me,

“He’s funny mama”

I just smile, as Luca turns back to face Drake. This time Drake yawning and stretching out his arms above his head. He opens his eyes and jumps when he sees Luca’s little face, only inches from him.

“It’s like stepping into a time machine…” Drake grumbles

“Good morning Mr. Sleepyhead Drake!” Luca grins

“Good morning, Mr. too-close-to-my-face Luca” Drake laughs back

“My mama is making pancakes. I hope you’re hungry” Luca says

“As a matter of fact, I am, but I only eat apple cinnamon pancakes” Drake grins

“Those are my favorite! Mama did you tell him?!” Luca says, whirling around to glare at me

“No, Luca” I chuckle “Drake is from Cordonia too”

Luca’s eyes widen so far, for a second I fear his eyeballs will pop out of their sockets.

“Wait…my daddy is from Cordonia! Mr. Drake, do you know him?!” Luca says, jumping up and down in front of Drake

Drake looks at me, concern spread across his face. He bites his tongue, unsure of what to say. I shrug my shoulders and smile at him. He relaxes a bit, turning back to Luca.

“Uh, I actually grew up with your dad. We were friends when we were your age.” Drake smiles softly at Luca

“No way!” Luca screams

“Uh… yes way! Hey Luca, could you show me where the bathroom is?” Drake says

“Of course! Come with me Mr. Drake” Luca says, holding out his hand for Drake.

Drake gets up, as Luca pulls him down the hallway, throwing open the bathroom door for him. Once Drake closes the door behind him, the sound of Luca’s small footsteps fill the hallway. One of my favorite sounds in the whole, entire world.

“Mama” Luca says, tugging at my pajama shirt “Do you have other friends, in Cordoa, where daddy lives?”

“Cordonia” I chuckle “And yes, I do. Why do you ask?”

“Could we go see them?” Luca says quietly, raising an eyebrow at me

I pause for a second. Unsure of exactly how to answer his question. I take a deep breath, deciding to just go for it.

“Yes and you know what? We’re gonna make a summer vacation out of it” I say, as Luca begins to jump up and down, as if he suddenly remembers something, he stops, turning to face me again

“And, we’ll see my daddy?” Luca asks shyly

“Luca, come here” Setting down the spatula, I sink down to the floor, wrapping Luca in my embrace “Your daddy, is someone very important to Cordonia. That means, he is very busy with work and there are lots of people who need his attention. He is also married and married people are busy, so we will try our best to see him. But please understand, that we may not be able to.”

“I understand mama, its like how Principal Ashmore is so cool but he has to take care of the school, so he doesn’t get to visit my class as much.” Luca smiles

“Yes, love” I grin at him “He’s similiar to Mr. Ashmore. Now let’s finish these pancakes”

Luca wraps his arms around my neck, keeping me anchored to the ground for another minute.

“I love you mama” he whispers into my shirt

“I love you too baby” as I plant a kiss on top of his head

“I’m not interrupting am I?” Drake says quietly, entering the kitchen

Luca grins up at him from my lap,

“Nope”

He jumps up and pulls Drake to the table, offering him a seat at the end. As he turns back to me, there is a knock at the door.

“Mama! Can I get it?” Luca asks anxiously

“Of course you can” I smile at him

Luca runs around the island counter and looks at Drake,

“There is someone I want you to meet, Mr. Drake!” he grins as he swings the door open

“Grandpa!” Luca screams, jumping into his outstretched arms

Mr. Yunas smiles widely, as he holds Luca in his arms. Luca wraps his arms tightly around Mr. Yunas neck, before he gently places Luca back down.

“Good morning young man, I have something in my pocket for you” Mr. Yunas smiles

“Ohhhh! What is it?!” Luca grins, trying to look into his coat pockets

“I made you some syrup!” Mr. Yunas smiles, as he pulls a small bottle of homemade syrup and hands it to Luca.

“You made more for me?!” Luca says, turning the bottle over in his hands

“I sure did” Mr. Yunas smiles, stepping into the apartment and closing the door behind him

“Luca, what do you say?” I grin at Mr. Yunas

“Oh yeah, thank you grandpa!” Luca says as he hops back to the table

Mr. Yunas takes off his coat, setting in on the couch before he turns to me.

“Bring it is, Riles” he grins at me

I turn and stride right into his warm embrace. The scent of lysol and peppermint drifting into my nostrils.

“Good Morning Gabriel” I say as I pull out of his embrace

He turns to look around me, taking in Drake awkwardly sitting at the table,

“And who is this young man? Who spent the night?” Gabriel laughs, tossing aside the blanket on the couch.

Drake blushes as he stands up from his chair.

“This is an old friend of mine, Drake Walker. Drake this is Gabriel Yunas, my grandfather…in law?”

We both laugh, as Gabriel steps towards Drake, both of their hands outstretched.

“It’s nice to meet you sir” Drake says, firmly shaking Gabriel’s hand

“Sir? Riley I like this one” Gabriel laughs

“How are you?” Drake asks

“I’m very good, thank you. God has been very good to my joints this year” He smiles

“Sometimes, grandpa can’t take me to the park because his knees hurt him” Luca says, his eyes still fixed on the bottle of syrup.

“Please, sit.” Gabriel motions for Drake to sit, he turns quickly, grabbing the plate stacked high with pancakes out of my hands. I playfull swat at him, as I take my seat next to him, across from Drake.

“Riley, let me please. Sit down, put your feet up-”

“Have a rest, it is the one day of the week you have to yourself” Luca laughs, finishing his sentence.

“I forgot to ask, what do you do for work?” Drake sighs

“It’s nothing” I smile “Gabriel, please don’t.”

Gabriel smirks at me, waving his hand in my direction.

“I don’t see the harm, she is a waitress at the diner down the street, but she spends her days as an aide at Luca’s school” Gabriel smirks “Too busy for this small town.”

“You never should’ve had to work so hard” Drake sighs

“Luca, if I forget who Drake is one day, remind me that I like him.” Gabriel grins

“I think I like him too grandpa” Luca grins at him

“Drake honestly, its not a big deal. I go to school with Luca and pick up a couple shifts at the diner.” I sigh, knowing Drake isn’t gonna let it go that easily

“McEwan, you never should’ve had to work in the first place” His cheeks now red, I blush at his emphasis on the word ‘had’.

“I’m an adult Drake. I can take care of myself” I snap

Drake broods a little, not wanting to start an argument.

“So young man, where are you visiting from?” Gabriel asks, cutting through the tension

“Oh, uh, I grew up in Cordonia.” Drake says dryly

“Hm..never been” Gabriel chuckles

“That’s a shame” Drake smirks

They both laugh, as Luca perks his head up suddenly,

“Grandpa! Mama says we are going to Cordonia!” Luca grins

“Oh really?” Gabriel says, giving me a side eye “When?”

“In a few weeks, when I am on break for the summer” Luca says, focusing again on his pancakes

“And will you be gone all summer?” Gabriel asks, clearly enjoying my discomfort with the topic.

Luca looks at me and then Drake, before they both fix their gaze onto me.

“I’m not one hundred percent sure yet, to be honest” I say quietly, glaring at Gabriel

“Is he going to finally meet his, uh, other half of the rental unit?” Gabriel asks, a seriousness in his tone

“Grandpa! You don’t have to be so secretive. I’m not 5” Luca laughs, spilling more syrup onto his pancakes

“Uh, Drake. Could you pass me the syrup?” I say, jerking my head in Luca’s direction

Drake’s eyes go wide when he sees the pancakes basically swimming like fish in syrup, on Luca’s plate. Drake hastily grabs the syrup bottle, handing it to me across the table.

“Hey Luca, if its okay with your mommy, maybe we could let Gabriel rest his knees and I’ll take you to the park” Drake looks at me nervously

“Mama! Please please please!” Luca says excitedly, dropping his fork

I look at Gabriel, lost. Gabriel shrugs his shoulders at me and my cheeks feel hot. I slowly rub my forehead, before turning to look at Drake, who is staring at me, with the softest look in his eyes I have ever seen. He mouths a ‘please’ to me and my heart sinks.

“Yes baby, but not for too long. Grandpa and I will be sitting on the balcony, in case you want to show us any cool tricks” I grin at him

Luca jumps up off his chair, gving me a quick hug before darting towards his room.

“Mr. Drake! Don’t leave I just have to put on play pants before we can go!” He says, as he slams his door shut behind him

Drake opens his mouth to say something, but instead just laughs. I sigh heavily, Gabriel placing his warm hand on top of mine, gently rubbing my fingers.

“Riley, he will be okay. I’ll take care of him” Drake says softly as he gets up, depositing his and Luca’s plate in the sink. He turns back to look at me, leaning against the counter.

“You better, him and Gabriel are the only family I have left” I say, as a few tears roll down my cheeks

I quickly wipe them away with my sleeve, as Luca comes rushing down the hallway. Luca runs up to the door and Gabriel clears his throat as he is about to open it.

“Oh! One more minute Mr. Drake” Luca says, bouncing over to me

He tugs on my shirt and I lean down, wrapping him my arms around him. He loops his little arms around me neck, smiling into my cheek.

“I love you so much Lucas” I whisper to him

“I love you too mama and we will be okay” he whispers back, before kissing my cheek.

He pulls out of my embrace, grabbing Drake’s hand as they both head out of the apartment, my heart shattering as I watch them walk down the hall, hand in hand.


End file.
